Stray Dog - Alternate Version
by ChelleLew
Summary: When Denise caught Dean flirting with Renee in Stray Dog, Seth Rollins was with her and provided moral support as well as a way to escape the emotional situation. What if... This is an alternate version from mid-way through Chapter 10 of Stray Dog.


**What if Seth didn't let Denise leave alone when they caught Renee and Dean together in Stray Dog? Here is an alternate route the story could have taken.**

* * *

Denise froze in her tracks. Renee was propped against the wall, her leg hiked up, batting her eyelashes at Dean, who was currently leaning down over her. It looked like a very cozy moment between the two. Seth bumped into Denise. "You don't know…"

She murmured, "But I know we talked about this. He knows. He knows." Denise turned to walk past Seth. She quickly whispered, "Not a word."

Seth followed her down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go. I can't stay here and watch…I have to go." Seth stopped her at the door to the men's locker room, not allowing her to go in and get her luggage.

"Wait here for a second. I'll get your things for you." he said quietly. He came back out quickly, with her suitcase as well as his. "Give me 30 minutes. I will do my spot and get you out of here in 30 minutes. Wait for me by the exit. I'll meet you there and be out of here in no time. Promise." Seth pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and went in search of Roman.

True to his word, a freshly showered Seth appeared by Denise's side 24 minutes later. "Don't let the shower fool you. I really just ran through the water. At least I don't stink and we can get moving." he said, grabbing the bags and leading the way outside.

"What are you doing?" Denise asked.

"Dean's loss is our gain. We are getting out of here, together. The Authority approved it. I have a car, so we don't have to worry about transportation. We're going to start driving and get checked in before everyone else, avoid dealing with either of them tonight. Just a quiet night in." Seth stowed the bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door for Denise.

"I was going to get a flight home. Just get away from it all." she murmured.

Seth leaned close to her face. "Not a chance. You are too special to run. And it Ambrose is too stupid to realize that, well, that's his problem." Denise sat down hard in the passenger seat. Seth bent down to grasp her legs and swing them into the car before he shut the door. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition and paused. Looking to the side, he reached over to grasp her hand. "You have to know that I have noticed a change in Dean lately. He has been…content. Happy, even. You fulfilled something in him. I was…jealous, I guess. I wanted to feel that way. To see how he has acted this weekend and especially tonight really pisses me off. He had what I wanted and he threw it away. I don't understand how he could do that. You should be valued and treasured. If you were mine…" Seth let go of her hand and started the car.

Before he could put it in reverse Denise touched his forearm. In a whispered voice she said, "Dean and I promised that what happened in the bedroom would stay in the bedroom." Seth nodded. "But maybe he was different because I met needs he had that weren't…traditional." Seth nodded again. Denise felt the muscles in his arm constrict. "We fulfilled parts that seemed to be missing. I thought that this weekend would show how wonderfully matched we were. Instead we seem to be completely wrong for each other. This was the worst mistake I could have made. I don't want to be treated like I am an embarrassment, a burden, a blight or mistake that needs to be hidden away."

"You need to be treated like a queen. When we talked after lunch, we said no one has ever met us for lunch, holding a table and ordering drinks for us. That's unheard of. You are a unique woman and deserving of royal treatment." Seth raised the hand he was holding to his lips to place a kiss on the back of her hand prior to backing the car up and getting them on the road. "Your past with Dean is your past. If you want a future with him, that's up to you. My goal is to convince you that there are other options. Better options." Denise looked out the window as the streetscape began flying passed. "I know I am throwing a lot at you, but when Dean realizes that he's lost you, what he's thrown away…and that I have you, he's going to fight tooth and nail to get you back. I have to do what I can while you are here."

They rode in silence for a while, each trapped in their own thoughts. Denise knew she'd had a good thing with Dean but they had said that they weren't calling this a relationship. They didn't know how to do strings. Did she have the right to be jealous and possessive? If he wanted to boff Renee, that was his prerogative. If she wanted a monogamous relationship, maybe she needed a different man. Dean Ambrose didn't seem to be the settling down type. Since they'd met, he'd come to her house for a decadent Friday night and Saturday morning, followed by a quickie-run-through Sunday afternoon. They didn't have contact Monday or Tuesday and then he showed up Wednesday and thought everything would be hunky-dory. He asked her to come on the road Thursday afternoon and she was on a plane Friday, seven days after meeting him. That was really fast. Maybe too fast. Denise sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her short dark hair.

Seth had a firm grip on the steering wheel. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her mind. _Did she realize? Had she put the pieces together yet? How do you tell the woman of your dreams…Do you blurt it out? _Seth thought back over the last week. Dean had returned from his Be A Star appearance at an elementary school with a huge smile on his face. He had bragged about this hot teacher he'd met that was domineering in bed; she'd taken control and made him feel things that were out of this world. He'd had so much fun that he'd stopped by on Sunday for a quick-fix and told Seth about it that night. Seth figured Denise didn't know about Dean's kiss-and-tell part so he didn't want to embarrass her. But what he'd heard was such a turn-on. He'd wanted to feel what Dean had felt, to submit to her and let her run the show. He could experience everything she had to offer and keep his mouth shut. It would truly be just their business…Except he would want everyone to know they were together.

An hour into their comfortably silent ride, Denise's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Dean." Seth shook his head and gripped the wheel harder. Denise clicked the phone to speaker.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Well hello to you, too. How was the show?" she asked.

"Fine, fine. Are you in a car?" he asked.

"Yes. Left the arena a little bit ago, while you were otherwise engaged. Didn't want to distract you from who you were doing, so I figured it was best to get another ride. It's fine." Seth risked a wide-eyed peek at her, catching her turn-of-phrase right away.

"What are you talking about? Raw is always very busy. If you are going to be around me, you have to get used to that." Denise could hear sounds of packing luggage in the background.

She pointed to the car clock. "Are you just getting ready to leave the arena?" she asked.

"Yeah. Things come up at the end of the show and sometimes it takes a little time to get out of here."

"Really? A whole hour after the show ends? Wow. Popular guy. Listen, as great as this conversation is, I need to go." Denise said, obviously not believing him and clearly ditching him.

"Who are you with?" Dean snarled.

"It doesn't matter. You gave up all rights to me when you flirted and tossed me aside for that cheap piece of ass. You knew the consequences, Dean. Now you have to live with them. Lose my number and forget my address. You are no longer welcome." Denise hung up the phone.

Seconds later, Seth's phone rang. "I know she's with you." he shouted.

"I can only guess who you are talking about, since I was with Denise when she walked in on you and that whore. Great job throwing away such a prize woman for a bitch. Keep the tramp and stay the fuck away from me." Seth hung up before Dean could respond. "Just turn them both off. He's going to keep calling now." Shaking her head, Denise turned them both off.

Seth made the rest of the journey quickly, stopping to pick up carry-out dinner to bring into the hotel with them and he got them checked in without incident. The duo hauled all of their luggage into the room and locked the door, collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles. "Everyone else is probably a half an hour away and here we are rushing like we are doing something wrong and we are about to get caught." Denise laughed.

Seth grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest. "Trust me. I want to do something that some people would consider wrong since you are just coming out of a relationship with him."

Denise tapped her fingers in place. "Use that term loosely, eh? It wasn't a relationship. It was mutually beneficial."

"So you are free and clear? Not emotionally invested?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Seth…" she cautioned.

"Please answer the question." he whispered.

"I am my own woman. Independent and carefree." she whispered. Seth moved over Denise, hovering over her before sinking to his knees and then lowering his head. Denise nearly choked as she took in his posture. He was in the completely subservient position. She leaned forward and grasped his t-shirt hem. "Are you signaling what I think you are signaling?" she whispered, lifting the shirt fractionally.

"Yes, ma'am." He folded his hands behind his back.

"Remove your shirt." His shirt was off and he returned to his position. Denise slid her hand down his chest, reviling in each contracting muscle. His six-pack abs were well-defined and completely flexed already. Denise moved back in front of Seth and leaned on the edge of the bed. "My shirt." She couldn't help the small smile that formed as his hands trembled against her skin, raising her shirt over her head. She felt his breath against her neck, but he was careful not to touch her. Once the shirt was off, he returned to his position. "You may also remove my pants and shoes." She propped her foot on his thigh. Seth removed one shoe and then the other, caressing her ankles in the process. Then he slid her pants down, taking in the full effect of the lingerie she had donned to attempt to spice things up with an unnamed person. Denise leaned forward and caressed Seth's face. "You are following directions very well. Are you finding this exciting?"

"Very much, ma'am." he murmured.

"Do you see something you like?" she continued, running her hands in his hair.

"Yes, ma'am." he murmured again, his eyes roaming over her body.

"Do you want to climb onto this bed?"

"Yes, please, ma'am." he groaned.

"Lose the pants. On all fours." she whispered against his lips.

"Yes, ma'am." he whispered moving to follow her order. Stripped bare, Seth Rollins was stripped bare, facing the headboard, on all fours in the middle of the bed. Behind him, Denise peeled away the lingerie she was wearing and knelt beside him.

"Am I to understand that you coveted your friend's woman?" Denise asked in his ear.

Seth grabbed on to the mattress. "Yes, ma'am." he muttered.

Denise slapped his ass with her open palm. "I don't have my paddle. This will have to do for now. Count.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Dear God…Five…Six…Seven…Sweet Mother…Eight…Nine…Ten" Seth muttered, rocking into the punishment. Denise kept an eye on his pretty pinking ass and hardening cock.

"This was supposed to be a punishment and you seemed to be enjoying it." Denise whispered in his ear.

"I apologize, ma'am." His voice was rough and filled with tension. "It has been so long and you are so close."

Denise reached underneath Seth's trembling body to grasp his cock. "So if I were to stroke you a few times…"

"Please, ma'am…Please…" Neither one was sure whether he was begging her to continue or to stop. Denise released him and moved to recline on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I feel like a demonstration with that tongue. What can it do?" She asked as she let her legs fall apart. Seth looked at her to make sure he was clear on directions before he fell forward and latched onto her clit. He suckled and teased, licked and caressed before thrusting his tongue to take her as close to the edge as he dared. Finally, much to his relief, Denise grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him level with her head. She reached down, took hold of him, and guided him into her core. She watched as he held still, his lower lip trapped by his upper lip. Sweat was beading heavily across his brow. "Seth." she whispered against his mouth.

"Mmm."

"Now. Hard and Fast." Seth reared back and drove into Denise repeatedly, as hard and as fast as he could. Denise's climax was rapidly approaching. "I…nn…nn…nee…need…" Seth's fingers slid between their bodies, flicking her clit and sending her soaring over the cliff, screaming his name. He went right with her, muffling her name against her neck.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Denise and Seth climbed into the shower. They washed each other leisurely. Seth propped his chin on her shoulder and softly asked, "How will we handle things today?"

She turned and rubbed his cock very slowly. "Hmm. This is such a difficult thing to think about." Seth's head began to drop until Denise rose up on tip-toe and captured his lips. His cock was wide awake, so she wrapped one leg around his waist and slid him home. He moaned as she whispered, "There isn't a question about how to handle things today. Is there?"

He turned so she was against the wall and he was thrusting into her with rapid aplomb. "No question. Us. The two of us. Please, Denise…"

"GO!" she ordered. He let go and they both reached their peak quickly. Then they showered and washed each other off.

Once dressed for the day, Seth said, "I have a request." Denise raised an eyebrow. "I want a real relationship. As in during our day today, we need to find a symbol of our relationship so people know what's going on. No hiding."

By the time Denise and Seth showed up for the Smackdown taping, Denise had a lovely silver bracelet engraved with their names and the date they began dating. Seth was wearing a collar that they picked out to symbolize that he belonged to Denise.

When Dean saw the couple, he kicked the nearest cases and punched a door. Renee wasn't by his side at that point, but it was a case of too-little-too-late. Denise was long gone and Seth was giving her everything Dean hadn't.


End file.
